


Colliding worlds

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil Damnation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ambos se conocen en la fiesta de Halloween de un amigo en común, sus mundos colisionan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~  
> Traigo otro Kennechenko conmigo, esta vez uno AU. Lo escribí ayer deprisa y corriendo pero poniéndole todo el sentimiento que pude y el amor que le tengo a este pairing. Si lo hice fue porque hoy 31 de julio termina el "mes del Kennechenko" y tenía que participar de alguna manera. En Tumblr tenéis el tag "Kennechenko Month", aunque no mucha gente ha participado, pues este pairing es de los menos conocidos de RE.  
> Espero al menos que lo disfrutéis.  
> Un abrazo.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: soy tan mala con los títulos como con las sinopsis, no me lo tengáis en cuenta xD

**Parte 1 - _Sasha_ -**

La fiesta de Halloween se celebraba en la casa de campo de su amigo JD que sus padres le habían obsequiado tras graduarse de la Universidad. Dicha casa se encontraba en los Estados Unidos, en la zona de Orlando. Viviendo en la República Eslava del Este cualquiera diría que tener una casa tan lejos era una locura, pero es que JD amaba América y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ello; películas, música, comida basura...  
Así que cuando llamó por teléfono a Sasha para invitarle a su fiesta éste no pudo por más que aceptar, más aún cuando les había prometido a él y a Irina que no se encerraría en casa para evitar todo contacto con el mundo exterior y que intentaría vivir la vida un poquito más. Había perdido a su prometida Irina casi un año atrás a causa de un accidente de tráfico; horas después falleció en el hospital.

El vuelo resultó lento y pesado, tanto que ni el libro que se había comprado en uno de tantos kioscos que había por el Aeropuerto le había librado de quedarse dormido y de librarse, por tanto, del dolor de cuello que consiguió con ello.  
Cuando por fin aterrizó se deslizó rápidamente en un taxi y esperó a estar a medio camino de la casa para avisar a JD de que llegaría poco antes de la hora en que la fiesta daría lugar para poder dejar sus cosas en la habitación de invitados y arreglarse un poco. Aunque lo que realmente necesitaba era una buena siesta, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso una vez regresase de aquel viajecito. 

JD le dio la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo que duró cerca de casi diez minutos en los cuales Sasha no se sintió ni un poquito incómodo, tan acostumbrado como estaba a las muestras de cariño de su amigo de la infancia. Entonces le mostró la habitación donde dormiría y le hizo prometer que bajaría en cuanto se viese capaz; tan perspicaz como siempre, JD conocía a Sasha como la palma de su mano. Entendía perfectamente su miedo por las relaciones nuevas, teniendo en cuenta que perdió a Irina a pocos meses de la boda.  
Jugueteando ligeramente con el anillo de compromiso, se miró en el espejo de la cómoda, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que vio. Parecía determinado a romper con los esquemas de lo que hasta el momento había sido su vida; levantarse, ir al trabajo, acostarse y vuelva a empezar. Ahora quería algo más. Lo necesitaba. Así que se sacó con cuidado el anillo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche junto con sus gafas de leer.  
No se había traído ningún disfraz y JD no le había ofrecido ninguno, por lo que simplemente se puso unos vaqueros que le quedaban bastante apretados y una camisa negra, la cual le iba bien con el color de su pelo. Sus ojos claros inspeccionaron su imagen nuevamente gracias al espejo de la cómoda. Parecía que ya estaba listo y empezaba a oír algo de barullo ahí abajo, así que se propuso bajar en caso de que su amigo necesitase algo de ayuda.

 

La gente parecía divertirse mientras charlaban casi a gritos por encima de la música y bebían como si no tuviesen fondo.  
Sasha se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón, visualizando todo desde aquel punto en el cual se había plantado aproximadamente un par de horas atrás. Ni la música era lo suyo, ni mucho menos lo era socializar. Pero veía con apasionante interés los estragos que unas cuantas copas a lo largo de unas pocas horas podían causar en las personas. Algunas pasaban de _achisparse_ a convertirse en fieros depredadores sexuales, y otras simplemente bailaban como auténticos poseídos.  
En eso se entretuvo hasta que su mirada dio con algo que captó cada fibra de su ser y que envió chispas de aviso a su adormecido cerebro. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea aceptar la invitación de su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2 - _Leon_ -**

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían conseguido embaucarle de tal manera que hubiese aceptado ir a aquella fiesta de Halloween. ¡Ni siquiera le hacía gracia la fecha! Entre JD, a quien había conocido por casualidad en una tienda de discos y con el que había congeniado instantáneamente gracias a Kansas y su “Carry on Wayward Son”, y Chris, su querido ex (quien llevaba un tiempo con un chaval algo más joven que el propio Leon, un tal Piers), iban a acabar con él. 

Llevaban cerca de una semana dándole la tabarra acerca precisamente de la fiestecita del demonio, pidiéndole que llevase algo de alcohol y que se vistiese para la ocasión.   
El alcohol lo llevaba puesto ya desde casa pero por si acaso le había pillado a JD algunas botellas de Jack Daniel's y Ballantine's, lo mejor en whiskey. Supuso que con eso bastaría y tampoco le apetecía pagar más por algo que no iba a probar él mismo.   
Respecto a lo del disfraz, se negaba en redondo a hacer el ridículo por lo que se enfundó el uniforme de trabajo y esperó a que tanto JD como Chris estuviesen lo suficientemente bebidos como para no notarlo.

Cuando llegó, más o menos una hora y media después de la hora acordada, la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo. Parecía mentira que la misma acabase prácticamente de empezar. Había diversas parejas dándose el lote por las esquinas, colas para el baño y gente bebiendo y bailando como locos por toda la casa.   
A Leon casi le tiraron encima su copa más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos, así que finalmente se decidió a quedarse quietecito en algún punto del salón, exactamente en la esquina contraria de un tío increíblemente guapo y éxotico a ojos de cualquiera que le estaba dando un buen repaso con la mirada. O eso parecía desde aquella maldita distancia.  
Sin duda alguna, era amigo de JD. O por lo menos conocido. De hecho, hasta podía tratarse de aquel “tío amable” al que siempre mencionaba casi cada vez que hablaban y al que tantas ganas tenía de presentarle. Desde luego, pinta de buena persona tenía. Y parecía que odiaba tanto aquellos actos sociales como el propio Leon.   
Con la cabeza, realizó un pequeño movimiento a modo de saludo, gesto que le fue devuelto casi al instante. Sonriendo satisfecho, bebió algo más de su copa antes de mirar en torno a sí. Se haría el interesante durante unos pocos minutos más antes de lanzarse.   
Sólo que no fue eso lo que realmente ocurrió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3 - _Sasha y Leon_ -**

¿Había sido aquel gesto algo así como una invitación para que se acercase a él? Porque de ser así había funcionado y Sasha se encontraba en aquel momento yendo hacia el hombre.

\- Buenas noches, señor agente. No me importaría ser arrestado por un policía como tú. ¿Me enseñas tu pistola... ?

No sabía muy bien de dónde había salido todo eso y no estaba muy seguro de querer comprobarlo. Tan sólo deseaba que el hombre no hubiese oído ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decirle. Fue en vano, por supuesto.  
Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, el rubio alzó ambas cejas, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas y posicionándose mejor en aquella esquina para después responder: 

\- Y a mi no me importaría arrestarte si de verdad hubieses hecho algo malo, dado que realmente soy del cuerpo. Aunque no estoy de servicio, por lo que no tengo mi pistola encima.

Extremadamente mortificado, Sasha apartó la mirada con rapidez.- Oh Dios, lo siento tanto. No tenía ni idea. Estoy tan avergonzado...

¿Podía hacer más el ridículo? Seguro que no.

Sintiéndose culpable, Leon trató de arreglar su metida de pata. 

\- Si sientes vergüenza es que aún no estás lo bastante borracho, pero eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo? ¿Qué estás tomando? 

\- Sólo tónica, en realidad -dijo Sasha, el alivio evidente en sus facciones.- No suelo salir mucho y el alcohol más que desinhibirme me duerme. Me acerqué a ti por cierta promesa que hice... Pero esto de ligar no se me da nada bien.

\- Pues ya somos dos -sonrió Leon intercambiándole el vaso prácticamente vacío de tónica por uno nuevo y chocando con el suyo.- Por nosotros.

\- Por nosotros -musitó Sasha contra el borde de su copa antes de pegarle un trago.

\- Así que, ¿conoces a JD?

\- ¿Conocerle? Somos como hermanos.

\- Entonces tú debes de ser el “tío amable” del que no para de hablar.

\- Ése soy yo -alzó la copa, bebiendo otro poco más.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿Dónde tengo mis modales?

\- Tranquilo, no necesitas fustigarte por algo así. Con que me lo digas ahora es suficiente.

\- Alexander, pero todos me llaman Sasha.

\- _Sasha_... Bonito nombre. Yo soy Leon Scott, Leon para todo el que me conoce.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú conoces a JD?

\- Bueno, hace un tiempo entré en esta tienda de música... y salí con un nuevo amigo. 

\- Suena a algo que sólo él haría -sonrió Sasha, mirando en dirección a su amigo, que charlaba con algunas personas un poco más allá. 

\- Sí... Es un buen tío.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

En algún punto de esa conversación tuvo que estarlo de más para lo que pasó no mucho tiempo después. O por la posición en la que se encontró a la mañana siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte 4 - _Ellos_ -**

La luz entraba escasamente por una pequeña rendija de las cortinas, dándole justo en la cara a Sasha, quien despertó abruptamente. La noche anterior no había bebido pero se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho ya que apenas recordaba nada. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado justo después de terminarse aquella tónica?   
Al girarse sobre sí mismo en la cama, vio que no estaba solo sino que había un hombre dormido junto a él. Éste no llevaba camiseta y Sasha no se atrevía a indagar más allá. Aunque tampoco le hizo falta, ya que justo entonces el hombre despertó y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Sasha se quedó helado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

\- Buenos días... -actuó por él Leon. Leon, eso es. Así se llamaba aquel atractivo hombre.

\- Buenos días -respondió a su vez Sasha, una vez repuesto del susto.- Escucha, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó anoche pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que no acostumbro a meter a extraños en mi cama...

\- Relájate -dijo Leon antes de incorporarse y estirarse levemente.- No hicimos nada. Tan sólo nos quedamos dormidos después de que me invitaras a tu cuarto para hablar, y yo odio dormir con ropa.

\- … Oh.

No supo si aquel “Oh” era de entendimiento o decepción, pero poco importaba en aquel momento.   
Tenía que levantarse y hablar con JD. Seguramente su amigo habría malinterpretado sus acciones y estaría molesto con él por haber invitado a alguien a dormir en una habitación que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

\- ¿C-café? ¿Contigo? -Sasha le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ya despierto del todo.- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita o algo así?

Leon salió de la cama, vestido únicamente con unos boxers de color granate y cogió su ropa que yacía doblada en una butaca que había a pocos pasos de la cama. Entonces se colocó una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos, los pantalones del uniforme y unas botas. Lo único que no se puso fue la camisa y la gorra, ya que no quería destacar una vez dejase la casa.

\- Lo primero es lo primero -dijo en cuanto terminó de arreglarse, girándose hacia Sasha, que no se había movido de la cama.- ¿No te cambias?

\- ¿Eh? 

\- Me gusta un tipo específico de café que solamente tienen en una cafetería... ¿Vamos? -le sonrió Leon, alargando una mano hacia él.

Sasha se permitió entonces sonreír y alargar su propia mano para aferrarse a la del otro, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
Iba a tener que agradecérselo a JD más tarde.


End file.
